The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘WAYNE’. ‘WAYNE’ is a blueberry clone that can be distinguished at least by its low chilling requirement, particularly for the flower buds; good field disease resistance; and vigorous, upright growth habit. ‘WAYNE’ can also be distinguished at least by its berries that are medium to large in size, firm, and sweet. When grown in North-central Florida, 90% of the fruit are normally harvested between April 5 and May 5. ‘WAYNE’ has been asexually propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Gainesville and Waldo, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant.
‘WAYNE’ originated as a seedling from a cross between ‘FL03-73’ (unpatented) as the female (seed) parent and ‘JEWEL’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,807) as the male (pollen) parent. This cross was made in Gainesville, Fla. in February, 2003. The seedling was planted in a high-density field nursery in May, 2004, and the first fruit were evaluated in April, 2005. ‘WAYNE’ was first asexually propagated in Gainesville, Fla. by softwood stem cuttings in 2006. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2006, ‘WAYNE’ was propagated by softwood stem cuttings, and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla., in January, 2007. At this time, the experimental code ‘FL06-354’ was assigned to ‘WAYNE’. Based on the growth, early yield, and fruit quality of this plot, ‘WAYNE’ was propagated by softwood stem cuttings and additional experimental test plots ranging from 5 to 45 plants were established in experimental research trials across Florida. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘JEWEL’, is an important southern highbush blueberry variety that has been planted throughout the southeastern United States. ‘WAYNE’ exhibits a plant architecture that is similar to that of ‘JEWEL’, but with distinguishably less spreading. The leaves of ‘WAYNE’ are smaller in length and width compared to that of ‘JEWEL’. Also ‘WAYNE’ produces earlier and firmer fruit than ‘JEWEL’. ‘WAYNE’ also has higher early fruit yield than ‘FL03-73’, its female parent.
‘WAYNE’ is most similar to the southern highbush blueberry plant named ‘Scintilla’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,233). ‘WAYNE’ and ‘Scintilla’ are distinguishable at least in their flower arrangement and flower bud densities. Specifically, ‘Wayne’ exhibits flowers arranged alternately along a branch with leaves and exhibits high bud density. In contrast, ‘Scintilla’ exhibits flowers arranged alternately along a short, leafless, deciduous branch and exhibits medium bud density. Additionally, ‘WAYNE’ berries exhibit tight clusters, while ‘Scintilla’ berries exhibit loose clusters.